


A Fading Star Shines Brightest

by Daerwyn



Series: A Collection of Drabbles by Helmaninquiel [14]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daerwyn/pseuds/Daerwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Elrond hiding his tears from his children after you died because he couldn’t heal you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fading Star Shines Brightest

It had been a fateful battle that had gotten you into this position. The wound that was slowly poisoning you was too great for even your husband to heal. And the fact that he could do nothing, but sit by your side, pained him the most of all.

“You must continue to be the wonderful father that… “ a grimace of pain halted your sentence, and Elrond’s eyes shown as he took your hands in his, letting you squeeze them as tightly as you may. As if that would be a way he could take your pain away. It worked. Because you gave him a light smile. “A wonderful father that you have always been,” you finished. “The children need you. Arwen, Elrohir, and Elladan.”

“I will care for them. They will see you once more, in Valinor-”

“You have seen that we could not sail for another few millennia. But I will wait.” He closed his eyes, and his lips pressed against your knuckles, holding it there while he poured his love out into your hand. “A fading star shines the brightest around those that she loves,” you whispered quietly as you clutched your weeping husband’s hand tightly. He held fast as if he would not let it go. And if he would never let go. “None of this is your fault,  _meleth nin_. It was me who decided to join you today.”

Your lord husband opened his eyes, shining brightly as they stared into yours. “I wish I could take your pain, so you do not suffer as you go.”

“I am not suffering when I am with you,” you said softly. But the tears shown in Elrond’s eyes, and you wished desperately to ease his pain. “Promise me that you will not be sad.”

“You are my life,  _meleth nin,_ ” he murmured. “ _Ge melon._ ”

“I love you, too,” you whispered quietly.

“Can I get you anything?” He sounded so desperate, that you felt a smile light up your face. “You must want something.”

“Just you,” you said quietly. But already you felt cold, and you were unsure if your grip was getting weaker, or you had not been holding his hand tightly all along. You couldn’t remember. “A parting kiss would be wonderful, _meleth._ ”

He obeyed, and with the kiss he took your last breath. He felt your grip falter completely, and he pulled away to see that your eyes were closed and you had ceased breathing. And he bowed his head over the hand he clutched dearly, and allowed his tears to follow. “I am sorry,  _hervess nin,_ ” Elrond spoke brokenly. He had done all he could to heal you. He had done all he could to take away your pain, but it had not been enough. The mortal wound was too much for even an elf such as yourself. “Ge melon.”

He stayed with you for a few more minutes, before he rose. He would have to tell the children the news. They were huddled together, and looked up hopefully when Elrond entered the room.

“ _Ada_?” Arwen’s voice sounded quietly. Merely children in their world, and yet such great misfortune. Elladan and Elrohir were sitting on opposite sides of her, as if comforting her most. Arwen rushed to her father, and he lifted her with care, before moving towards his two sons. He exhaled as he sat between them, the burden of his news heavy in his heart.

“Is  _Naneth_  alright?” Elladan asked quietly. But he already seemed to know, when Elrond swallowed hard, doing his best to keep his face neutral.

“ _Nost_ ,” Elrond spoke, addressing the small group of children. “Your  _Nana_ … her wounds were too great. She could not be healed and she did not make it.” There was silence, and Elrond closed his eyes. It was easier that way. “We will ride to Lothlorien in a few days, after Nana is put to rest, to tell  _Haruni_  and  _Haru_  of such unfortunate news.”

Arwen was the first to make a sound. A soft sigh, and Elrond clutched her tightly in his arms as she began to cry. And that was the undoing of his two sons, older and more adept with their thoughts and emotions. But soon they were hugging Elrond, too, crying as they leaned on their father in their moment of grief. All Elrond could do was hold them back, fighting the tears that desperately needed to be shed. But he could not. His children needed to be comforted, not saddened by seeing him cry as well.

“You all meant a great deal to her, but we will see her again.” It was a small comfort, as the years that stretched on would be far longer than any years they had spent with her so far. But the day would come when they would sail for the Undying Lands. “Together as a family.”

**Author's Note:**

> Meleth nin - My Love  
> Nost - Family/Loved ones  
> Ge melon - I love you.  
> Haruni and Haru - Grandmother and Grandfather in Quenya  
> Hervess nin - my wife  
> Nana/Naneth - Mum/Mother


End file.
